The Unknown Uchiha Girl
by PriyaRai
Summary: She was imprisoned for eight years. Now, Priya Uchiha has ran away to the Leaf village. Will she fit in? NarutoxOC Please R&R!
1. The Begining

Me: Hi everyone! This is my first story ever! Please review! I am having Priya do the disclaimer.

Priya: sigh. PriyaRaiUchiha does not own naruto just me, for now.

Me: Thanks Pri!

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**"demon"**

It was the middle of the night in the forest. Soon there was a large crash as a girl of 14 with black hair to her waist and the famous sharigan eyes was running through the forest. Her name was Priya Uchiha.She had ran away from Lord Orochimaru and now Kabuto, Orochimaru's first hand man was chasing her. "You can run away from me all you want. I'm going to catch you." Kabuto yelled to Priya. As hearing him yell, Priya tripped and fell losing her concentration. "How clumsy you can get when you're scared. An embarrassment to the Uchiha clan." Priya crawled backwards away from her pursuer. "You wouldn't kill me would you?" Priya called out. "Yes, I would. Running away from Lord Orochimaru is a big deal. Besides remember what happened to your friend?" Priya thought of the name of her best friend that had been slain by Kabuto. _'Omiguchine...'_

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Priya, stop." A girl with light brown hair and green eyes was traveling with Priya. The two girls stopped on a branch. "What's wrong, Omiguchine?" inquired Priya. "it's Kabuto." Sure enough the gray haired man was standing before them. He smiled as he held out ten kunai with poison dripping from them. "In five minutes, one of you will die with three of these kunai inside you. I wonder which one." The girls jumped to the branch behind them, on their guard. "Kabuto might have a shadow clone around somewhere so be on your guard." Omiguchine whispered to Priya. "Hai!" Kabuto through a smoke ball down and soon the girls saw nothing but smoke. They couldn't even see each other._

_Soon, the smoke cleared. Priya looked around and then saw something that was beyond horrible. Omiguchine, her best friend for eight years was dead with a kunai in her neck, heart, and head. Priya screamed and fell to her knees. Soon she heard a rough whisper in her ear. "You're next." that's when Priya got up and started running._

__

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kabuto rushed at Priya with a kunai but Priya created a shield by just holding out her hand filled with chakra. Kabuto grunted angrily and threw a smoke ball on the ground. Once again Priya could see nothing but smoke. Kunai ripped her arm, leg and shoulder and then appeared in front of her and stabbed her stomach. Immediately the smoke disappeared. _'I'm losing too much blood. I'm done for.'_ Priya winced for this pain was more than she ever felt before. "I would finish you off quickly, but when I tell lord Orochimaru about this. I want to be truthful. So I'll leave you here to die" Kabuto said as he walked away. _'I didn't come this way all for nothing. I have to get to the hidden leaf village.'_ Priya struggled while getting up but she started walking once she was on her feet. I see it. I see the gate to my home village. Priya walked a little further and soon she was in the village. "Who are you?" a ninja asked. "My name is...Priya...Uchiha...I'm here... because..." Priya collasped on the ground. It was only then that the guard noticed she was a sound. He rushed to tell the hokage.

* * *

"I'm telling you Shizune, Orochimaru has been acting strange lately. He--" The woman was cut off by the knock at the door. "Who is it?" The guard told her his name and then entered the room and told the woman about Priya. " I took her to the hospital." the guard finished. "Lady Tsunade, what do we do?" Shizune asked the hokage. Just then a medical nin burst into the room. "Lady Hokage we recieved a sound girl and she's acting strangley. There are images around her and the images are very violent." The hokage looked through medical books then asked, "Does she have a weird green mark on her head?" The medical nin nodded and then the hokage told the guard to go back to the gate and then Shizune, the medical nin, and the hokage went to the hospital and into he room which Priya was in. The hokage was shocked by what she saw. "This is...Shizune! Alert everyone in the age fifteen age group to come to my office!" Shizune nodded. "Hai!"

* * *

Priya woke up in a room. The was a pink haired girl at the end if he bed, flipping through pages._'Where am I?'Priya_ wondered.As if reading her thoughts, the girl said, "You're in the hospital in the hidden leaf village. I'm Sakura. I'm a kunochi and a medical nin." _'I've never seen a sound so still before. To see one quiet and thoughtful and not angry is just plain creepy._' "Hey, aren't you going to attack me or something?" Sakura asked. Priya's head shot up. "What do you mean attack you? Why would I attack you?" Priya asking that sent shivers down Sakura's spine. "It's just that you're a sound and--" Priya cut her off. "Let me get this straight, shall we? I was born here in the leaf village. I was kidnapped and taken to the sound village. Then eight years later I ran away and now we're here. Got it?" Sakura gulped and nodded. She felt guilty of having to think of her as bad. And then her attitude changed from serene to angry, it just gave Sakura the creeps. Priya stormed out and set for the hokage's building.

* * *

Priya knocked on the door to Lady Tsunade's office. "Enter!" Priya walked in and noticed ten people standing there. She saw a boy with an extremely large dog, a girl with black hair and milky white eyes, a boy with black sunglasses and a large trench coat, a girl with long blond hair, a boy who was stuffing his face with chips, a boy that looked bored, a boy with really large eyebrows, a funny haircut and a green jumpsuit, another boy with milky white eyes, a girl with buns on her head and a spiky blond boy who's grin reminded Priya of a fox. Priya suddenly remembered her manners and bowed. As soon as she came up, a kunai shot out and came towards her but she caught it. Kiba narrowed his eyes and started wondering who she was. And then he, and all of the other ninja there, realized that she had the Uchiha symbol on her half jacket. But there was something more surprising. The girl made a sheild and just then, a jinchuuriki tatto appeared on Priya's stomach.

**Mu hahaha! Cliffhanger... Please review! **


	2. Welcome Home

Me: Hi again!! This time Naruto is doing my disclaimer.

Naruto: PriyaRaiUchiha does not own me or any of the other characters except the OC (for now) Dattebyao!

Me: Thanks Naruto-kun! Please R&R. And by the way, this story takes place in Naruto Shippuden.

_'thinking'_

"talking"

**'demon' or a/n**

* * *

_'What in the world? Is she a jinchuuriki?'_ Kiba thought. He quickly dismissed the thought, thinking that his eyes must be playing tricks on him. But then he saw the shocked faces on the other chuunin **(a/n yes Naruto is a chuunin)** and finally concluded that everyone was seeing this. The hokage looked at Sakura, who had came into the room a few seconds before Priya did. She had thrown the kunai.

"Sakura, it is alright. Priya will be fine here as long as she tells us why she came up at the gate injured and how she is an Uchiha when Itachi only spared one person. And before that I will like to introduce everyone. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, TenTen, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Imuzuka, Shino Amburane, Chouji Akamichi, Ino Yamanka and Shikamaru Naru." Each person had raised their hand when their name was called. "Now explain yourself, now." Tsunade said. "I was born into the Uchiha clan. I am the younger sister of Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Why mother and father never told Sasuke about me is beyond me. On the day of the massacre Itachi did spare me but erased any trace of me existing. The next night he took me to Orochimaru and I stayed there for eight years until I ran away earlier this week. Kabuto caught up to me and left me half dead and now we're here." Priya said. "I see. By erasing all the evidence of you no one ever found out about you, correct?" Tsunade said and Priya nodded. "Is Sasuke here?" Tsunade's face quickly turned into a frown. "I'm afraid not. He left three years ago to join Orochimaru." Priya's face went into shock. "But I was with Orochimaru when he—he must have made a shadow clone of himself and had him with me at the main hideout."

"I'll give you some time to know everyone here. You will stay in the apartment next to Naruto; he'll show you where it is. The chuunin exams are coming up in a week; I'll give time to train. You will be on Team 7, with Naruto and Sakura. You are now dismissed." Tsunade said. "Oh and one more thing." Tsunade pulled something out from her drawer and handed it Priya. It was a Leaf headband. "Welcome home, Priya Uchiha."

* * *

**Thanx for reading this chapter! Chapter 3 will be coming soon.**


	3. Training

**Here is chapter 3! I know it is short but I promise chapter four to be longer.**

**I do not own Naruto just the OC, for now.**

_'thinking'_

"talking"

**'demon'**

Chapter 3

Priya P.O.V

Two days had passed since I met with the hokage. It was only four days until the chuunin exams and I was still trying to figure out the Uchiha with Orochimaru problem. Why didn't Orochimaru tell me about Sasuke and vice versa? There was no time to think about it, I had to train. I tied my long hair that was below my waist into a bun. Then I put on my red half top and black half top with the Uchiha symbol and white shorts on. After that, I put on my fishnets that were from my knees to ankles and shoulders to wrist. Finally I tied my headband onto my forehead and then headed to the training grounds.

At the training grounds…..

Sakura and I were sparring against each other and I had won. Next I was going to spar against Naruto. Immediately he made at least ten clones that attacked me at all angles. "Ninja Art: Fire Ball Sheild!" I said. A red colored shield covered me and whenever a clone even touched it, it disappeared. When all the clones were gone, I noticed Naruto wasn't there. I looke up and saw him with a blue sphere in his hand. _'Rasengan? That is so basic.'_ I thought. But still I still couldn't take any chances so I jumped out of the way. Quickly I delivered a kick to Naruto's jaw and then swept my other leg and triped him. But right before he fell I punched him in the cheek and he flew back and hit severel trees. As he got up he said, "Ok, I forfeit." The fight had gone on for only five minutes, and Sakura had said that Naruto never gives up. He walked over to me and extended his hand. "Good fight." He said. I shook hands with him. _'I just hope I'm good enough to move on to chuunin.'_ I thought.


	4. The first exam and start of the 2nd

**Here is chapter 4! Ok I need a pairing for my OC. Who do you think it should be? When you review be sure to put who you think should be paired with Priya.**

**I do not own Naruto only Priya, Antell, and Socnotu.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Shikamaru can you please go wake Priya up. The chuunin exams are in an hour." Tsunade said to Shikamaru. "So troublesome…" argued Shikamaru but he went anyways.

When he reached Priya's apartment he knocked on the door. When that didn't work he looked in the window and saw Priya asleep. He used a transport justu and then was in her room. Priya slowly opened her eyes and saw Shikamaru in her room. "What are you doing in my room?" she yelled. "The hokage sent me to wake you up. The exams are in an hour."

"If you get out I'll get ready!" Priya said. Shikamaru sighed and left and then Priya went back to sleep.

Priya was in a room with a bunch of genin. There was one who reminded her so much like Naruto. Loud mouthed and energetic and never shuts up. Yep he reminded her so much of Naruto. Soon Ibiki stepped in the room. "Let me explain the rules. No cheating at all. If you are caught cheating three times you will be eliminated as will your whole team. You will receive your first nine questions and the tenth will be oral. Priya Uchiha, you will be on the team with Antell and Socnotu Tayume from the Sand Village." Priya looked to the side and saw the two sand ninja that looked like they really didn't want to be there. "You have forty five minutes to complete the test. You may begin."

Priya looked over her test. _'These questions are impossible for any genin to know. How are you supposed to do this without cheating?'_ she thought. She looked over at the proctors to see if one was watching her. Unfortunately, one was until he called out, "Tyo Kasim you and your team are disqualified." Priya was glad that it wasn't someone on her team. She activated her sharigan and was able to here all the scratch marks made by the genin in front of her. More and more teams were disqualified for cheating until Ibiki said, "Pencils down. Now its time for the tenth question. If you take the question and get it wrong you will remain a genin all your life. So if you don't want to take the question you may leave now." More people raised their hands and left. "You all pass." Ibiki said.

"What do you mean we pass? What about the tenth question?" Socnotu asked. "There was never a tenth question. The test was to test your ability as spies. The people who got caught were not good spies." Ibiki said. Suddenly one of the windows broke and a woman jumped in. "Hello, I'm Anko, the proctor for the second part of the chuunin exams."

"You're going to pay for that window, Anko." Ibiki said. "Yeah, whatever. Come on everybody; next up is the Forest of Death."

* * *

At the Forest…..

Priya P.O.V

"Each team will either get a heaven or and earth scroll. Whatever scroll you have, you have to get the other type of scroll. Under no circumstances are you to open the scroll unless you get to the tower at the middle of the forest. This exam will start in exactly ten minutes. Wait with your team until then. Oh and a little bit of advice. Try not to get killed." Anko said. She handed a heaven scroll to me and I put it in my back pocket. "Where are you from?" a voice asked. I turned around and saw Socnotu and Antell standing there. "Leaf village." I couldn't believe he was asking me such a dumb question. Couldn't they see the leaf headband on my forehead? "I was just asking because I've been to the Leaf Village more than once but I've never met you." Socnotu said. "I see."

I said. Suddenly we heard a loud horn sound. "Position yourself at a gate." Anko said. All the teams stood at a gate and then all the gates opened. As soon as we stepped in the gates closed behind us. We walked forward but then a giant centipede crossed our path. "This is going to be harder than I thought." I said.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 5 will either come today or tommorow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5! I'm still thinking aboutthe pairing but I have my mind on Naruto...**

**I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own my OC's. If you want to use them you have to ask me. Please Reveiw!!**

* * *

Priya P.O.V

Socnotu, Antell, and I were walking through the forest when a kunai was thrown at the tree next to us. Suddenly three girls jumped out. I looked at the headband and saw that they were Mist ninja. I also noticed that the Earth scroll was sticking from one of the girls pockets. I looked over at the boys and knew they saw it too. "What's our plan to get it?" I whispered to them. "Do you know any water jutsus?" Antell asked. When I nodded Socnotu said, "Okay here's the plan……"

My team had finished planning and the other group had finished planning also. Suddenly one of the girls disappeared. "Stay on your guard." I whispered. "Like we don't know that already. Just stick to the plan. " Antell replied in an annoyed tone. Then one of the girls (I really need to give them names) said, "Hidden Mist Jutsu." A thick fog circled around us. "Now we how can we use Fire Style if we can't see?" I asked. "Shut up, Priya. Use your sharigan or something." Antell said. I activated my sharigan and saw that the girls were still in front of us. 'Mangekyou Sharigan!' My ordinary sharigan turned into the famous Mangekyou Sharigan then black flames circled around them. I pulled one of the two girls into the Tsukuyomi and the other accidentally dropped the scroll. The mist cleared and then the girl that disappeared reappeared and yelled, "You freaks!" then ran off carrying both of the girls. But they left the scroll. "You did not stick to the plan!" Antell yelled at me. "So? We still got the scroll and under two hours." I said. Antell rolled his eyes and Socnotu sighed.

Four days later……..

All of the squads were lined up inside of the tower. The hokage as well as a proctor and senseis were lined up in front of the genin. The group of girls that we took the scroll from were there along with a group of grass ninja and a group of Waterfall ninja "Congratulations to the four teams that made it. I have made a list of those who will be battling each other in the 3rd part of the exams. That part will be in two weeks so you have plenty of time to rest and train. Good luck!" Tsunade said. Everyone rushed over to see the list. I was fighting Kaio, the girl I used Tsukuyomi on. "You have so got to be kidding me." I said.

* * *

**I know its short but I've been running out of ideas! I promise you the next chapter will be looooong. Anyway I want to write a story about Akatsuki but I need ideas. Oh and PLEASE REVEIW! If you want to see the names of the squads from the exams and the fighting lineup, visit my bio. **


	6. Starting Bonds

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own my OC's. If you want to use them ask me.

Yay! Drumroll please! –drumroll starts- Now without further adeu is Chapter 6: Starting Bonds. This is kind of a filler chapter. Please review!

* * *

Priya was walking down the streets of Konoha. Her jet black hair was pulled into a bun with to sharp wooden sticks sticking out which made her jade eyes sparkle. She was wearing a simple black top and a light pink skirt. Priya almost passed the Ichiraku ramen shop when she heard Naruto's voice so she decided to peek in. "Hello, Naruto-kun!" she said. "Oh hi Priya-chan! How is the chuunin exam coming along?" Naruto said, slurping down some ramen. "Fine. I made it to the third part of the exam. I'm fighting this kunoichi from the Mist village. I had got the earth scroll from her team in the second part of the exam. She looks tough but she's just a push over." Naruto slurped down more of his ramen then noticed how much Priya's eyes sparkled. "You look very pretty today, Priya-chan," Naruto said. Priya blushed a light pink. "Uh, thanks Naruto-kun," Priya said. Naruto ate the last of his ramen then paid for it. "Do you want to see some place cool?" he said. Priya nodded and then Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the street.

They walked for a while and then Priya looked down and saw that they were holding hands and once again she blushed. Naruto noticed and smiled a little. Suddenly a man shouted, "Shoot the bulls eye one out of three times and win a stuffed animal. Free no charge! How about you two? Wanna give it a go?" The man directed to question to Naruto and Priya. "Sure why not?" Naruto asked. He grabbed a kunai and threw it at the dart board but it missed by and inch. The second one missed also. He threw his last one and it hit the bulls eye. "Congrats mister and here is your prize." The man pulled out a giant stuffed panda and handed it to Naruto. Naruto thanked the man and handed the panda to Priya. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." Priya said; a little shocked that Naruto did that. Shikamaru told her of the crush that Naruto has on Sakura.

They continued walking until they reached a quiet place where no people were around. It had a pond that had multiple lily pads on it and rocks with lanterns on top. There was a cherry blossom tree it the middle and a concave bridge with iron railings. A small stream ran under the bridge and you can see small fish swimming in it. "This place is beautiful," Priya said. "You're the only person who knows about this place besides me. I'm afraid if I tell anyone else, they'll tell Tsunade-baachan and she might make it a public place." Naruto said. "So it's like a private getaway?" Priya asked and Naruto nodded. "Whenever I want peace and quiet or just to think I come out here." Priya threw a small rock in the pond and it skipped. "Wow, the great Naruto Uzumaki actually thinks?" Priya said jokingly. Naruto nodded. "Neji and some of the others think that I haven't changed a lot mentally but I have." He said and sat down near Priya.

"Can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked. They had been sitting there for a while just thinking and enjoying the scenery. Priya was laying back watching the clouds and Naruto watched the cherry blossom tree sway whenever the wind blew. "Sure what is it?" Priya said sitting up. "What was your relationship with Sasuke?" Priya waited a while trying to figure out how to answer the question. "Well he never knew I was his little sister so I was just like a close friend to him. I helped him out with his problems and he help me out with mine. But all of that changed after the massacre of the clan. He stopped talking to me and stayed by himself most of the time when his fan club wasn't chasing after him. Same with me except I wanted to talk with him and I had someone crushing on me every once in a while. No other person would talk to me because—Naruto can you keep a secret?" Naruto nodded. "No other person would talk me because I have the eight tailed dragon inside of me. Sasuke knew of it but he didn't really care. I was cast out and hardly anyone in the academy even knew I existed. When I was taken to Orochimaru it was the same. The only person who would be my friend was Omiguchine Balari of the Village hidden in the Clouds. But now that I'm back its different. I met you and the rest of Konoha twelve. Plus there is someone who holds a demon also and knows the pain I went through. You." Naruto smiled softly.

The sun was starting to set. Naruto and Priya had been there half of the day. They were sitting close; really close. And they both forgot they were holding hands. Without warning Naruto kissed Priya on the lips. As he pulled away he left Priya dazed but then she smiled and kissed back. It was nighttime before they knew it. (a/n no they didn't do it they just spent five minutes making out) They were both tired after a long day and Priya fell asleep right on top of Naruto.

* * *

There it is Chapter 6! Hip hip horray! It took two days to write that. Saturday and Sunday were the day when my mom left to go to Wisconsin for two weeks so I had to clean the house. You know mop the floors, clean the rooms, do dishes, cook, laundry that sort of thing. Plus school work. **IT'S TIRING!** Sorry about that. Chapter 7 will be coming soon.


	7. Make It or Break It

Me: Now here is Chapter 7: Make it or Break It! Before that, Karin from Kamichama Karin is going to do my disclaimer.

Karin: Um? Where am I? Who are these weird people? I wanna see Kazune-kun!

Me: Just read what I gave you and you can see him.

Karin: Okay. PriyaRaiUchiha does not own Naruto just her OC's and you need her permission to use them. Can I go now?

Me: Ok. While I put Karin back in her show you can read this chapter.

In the Kamichama Karin show:

Kazune: Karin? Karin? KARIN!!

* * *

Today was the day. You either made chuunin or not. You either win or lose and today Priya was going to win. Priya put on her ninja outfit and ran to the arena where the exam would take place. She ran up to the waiting room and found Antell and Socnotu already there as well as the other shinobi. "And here I was thinking I would be early." Priya said. "Good morning. Ready for you fight?" Socnotu asked. "Yep!" Antell snorted. "Well good luck. You're going to need it." Priya gave him a look like 'Whatisthatsupposedtomean?' "I sparred against Kaio last week. She uses genjutsu and water ninjutsu." Antell said. "So who won?" Priya asked. "Yours truly, of course." Antell said. The proctor stepped into the arena and announced the first fight: Kaio vs. Priya.

Priya P.O.V

I wanted to make a big entrance but Kaio was already down there so I jump down and land with a quiet thud. The proctor explains the rules and then signals the match to begin. Kaio did a hand sign** (a/n: I don't know all the hand signs)** and said, "Ninja Art: Night of the Demon Moon," Darkness flooded around me and then I heard a wolf howl. "Kei!" I said. The genjutsu disappeared but Kaio was no where to be seen. Suddenly she appeared above me with a water sphere in her hand. I jumped out of the way and the sphere made contact with the ground and there was a huge explosion. _'She's strong.'_ I thought, wincing at a fresh cut on my cheek. As the dust cleared, I was able to see that there was a lot of water droplets left in the air that immediately turned into sharp needles.

Then they all came at me. I made a shield but the needles still went through it. I did some hand signs and said, "Ninja Art: Earth Mimicry!" I immediately turned into sand and the needles hit the wall behind me. I appeared behind her with a chidori/Rasengan in my hand and hit her with it and she hit the wall that had the needles in it. I waited a while and she didn't move.

In the waiting room…….

"Kaio is not on Priya's level. That technique that she did was too strong." Antell said.

Normal P.O.V

The proctor walked over to Kaio and concluded that she was knocked out. Then he announced that Priya was the winner.

Two days later…..

Priya was just getting up when Shikamaru appeared in her room. "Lady Hokage wants to see you." He said. After kicking Shikamaru out, she got dressed in her ninja outfit and walked to Tsunade's office. When she reached the office she knocked then entered. Tsunade must have not her heard because she still had three bottles of sake on the desk as well as poker cards. "Priya I didn't see you there," Tsunade said, putting the cards away and throwing the bottles of sake out the window which landed on some pour soul. "I called you in here to say that you, Priya Uchiha, have made chuunin." Tsunade said. Priya felt like jumping for joy but a shinobi must never reveal his or her emotions. But as soon as she left the office and ran back to her apartment she let out a whoop of excitement. She was so loud that Naruto heard her and came over and asked her what was wrong. But Priya was so excited that she hugged Naruto. It wasn't until she found out what she was doing when she let go.

"So you made chuunin, huh?" Shikamaru said. Naruto decided to throw a party for Priya like Hinata did for him when he made chuunin. Priya decided to wear a light pink kimono with cherry blossoms on it and her hair in a bun, one of Sakura's favorite outfits. "Yep. Lady Tsunade said that my techniques were above genin level and she promoted me to chuunin."Priya said. "I heard that no body else made it to chuunin except you." Neji said. Priya was surprised at that. I mean she saw Antell and Socnotu and they both deserved to be promoted to chuunin even though they lost. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Priya got up and answered it. It was Shizune and she looked like she was exhausted from running. And strangely she smelled like sake. "What's wrong?" Priya asked. "Akatsuki is in the Leaf Village. They're after you and Naruto." (a/n: Priya decided to tell everyone she was a jinchuuriki the day before)

* * *

Cliffhanger……Anyway, please review! Next chapter will either come today or tomorrow. Ja ne.


	8. Preview

Hi everyone. I have been working on so much lately with the new story that I have completely forgotten about this one. Here is a preveiw of the next chapter. I don't care if you review to it.

* * *

Recap

"What's wrong?" Priya asked. "Akatsuki is in Konoha. They're after you and Naruto."

End of Recap

"What am I going to do?" Priya said, throwing ninja outfits out of her closet. She still remembered the conversation she had with Shizune the night before.

Last night

"Well what are me and Naruto going to do?" Priya said. This was after the party ended. Naruto was knocked out. Literally. "Don't tell Naruto. He knows there is a connection to Orochimaru through Akatsuki. Anbu are going to watch him. You however are going to go undercover and watch Akatsuki. Goodnight, Priya."

Present Time

Priya finally picked out a ninja outfit. Quickly she cast a genjutsu that turned her hair from jet black to a light brown; and her hair also grew shorter. And her eyes went from black to light green. Then she put on a black off the shoulder top and green shorts. There was a knock at her door and Priya answered it. It was Shizune, who still smelled like sake. "Are you ready to start?" She asked. Priya nodded and Shizune handed her a map with multiple crosses on it. "These are the places Akatsuki has been to. Check these places every day. And we have identified the group. It is Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki." Shizune said. Priya nodded and took the map. "I'm going to go to the outskirts of the village first, to see what information I can get. And if I encounter them I hope they don't see through my genjutsu."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! With the consolance of about 32 people I decided I don't have to revise or discontinue this story. Now I would like to thank KiraUzamaki. She was the first person who read and actually reviewed my story. She also helped me continue my story. She was 1 out of the 32 people that helped me. Oh an this is for the person who dissed my story. Screw. You.**

**I do not own Naruto if I did I would make Priya an actual character.**

* * *

Recap

"What's wrong?" Priya asked. "Akatsuki is in Konoha. They're after you and Naruto."

End of Recap

"What am I going to do?" Priya said, throwing ninja outfits out of her closet. She still remembered the conversation she had with Shizune the night before.

Last night

"Well what are me and Naruto going to do?" Priya said. This was after the party ended. Naruto was knocked out. Literally. "Don't tell Naruto. He knows there is a connection to Orochimaru through Akatsuki. Anbu are going to watch him. You however are going to go undercover and watch Akatsuki. Goodnight, Priya."

Present Time

Priya finally picked out a ninja outfit. Quickly she cast a genjutsu that turned her hair from jet black to a light brown; and her hair also grew shorter. And her eyes went from black to light green. Then she put on a black off the shoulder top and green shorts. There was a knock at her door and Priya answered it. It was Shizune, who still smelled like sake.

"Are you ready to start?" She asked. Priya nodded and Shizune handed her a map with multiple crosses on it. "These are the places Akatsuki has been to. Check these places every day. And we have identified the group. It is Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki." Shizune said.

Priya nodded and took the map. "I'm going to go to the outskirts of the village first, to see what information I can get. And if I encounter them I hope they don't see through my genjutsu."

* * *

Priya stood in the middle of a meadow watching a sickening scene. Well to anyone else it would have been sweet and kind but to her she could not stand it. She was watching her seven year old self being tickled by her older brother, Itachi.

As she watched she realized how much she loved him as a brother and how he turned on her. Slowly he had killed her inside. To Itachi she was his dear sister that he could give advice to anytime. He still remembered what the village elders told him to do. "Either kill the clan or we will kill Priya." They said.

He really loved his little sister so he chose the first. When he spared Priya he had erased any trace of her existing. When he had joined Akatsuki he joined to deal with the pain of killing his own flesh and blood.

He would have nightmares of someone killing Priya and he would be the one to stand over her. And Priya was to the one who triggered the nightmares, without her knowing it. But she did know that she was the key to everyone's pain in the Uchiha clan.

The only people suffering were Sasuke and Itachi and Itachi was the only person who could break the bond and end the suffering.

Finally Priya couldn't take it anymore and threw a kunai at the illusion and it quickly disappeared. She had visited five sites and none of people around said they saw either of the Akatsuki members. She sighed and walked back to one of the main streets of Konoha. "Hello Priya." Priya turned around and saw her sensei, Kakashi Hatake. "Hi, Kakashi."

A person in the nearby shop head shot up when Priya's name was said. "How is your hunt going?" Kakashi said, picking his words carefully because he knew who was inside the nearby shop. "Not good. So far I wasn't able to get any information on where they are. Nobody has seen them." Kakashi's eye turned up which showed he was smiling, "Well don't lose hope. I can tell you." He leaned over and said into Priya's ear, "They are to your left." Priya looked and was met with two sharigan eyes that hinted a lust to kill. "Itachi." She whispered.


	10. Akatsuki Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own my OC's. If you want to use them ask me.

Yay! Drum roll please! –drum roll starts- Now without further adieu is Chapter 10: Akatsuki Meeting.

Priya: You are way too enthusiastic.

Anyways I am starting another story with Priya in it. Which Akatsuki member should she be paired with?

* * *

"Sorry for blowing your cover, Priya. If you need back up, just let me know." Kakashi whispered and walked away reading Icha Icha Paradise. Priya looked back at the shop. Itachi and Kisame were no where to be seen. Then she felt two chakra signatures behind her. Priya quickly turned around and saw Itachi and Kisame stand in front of her. Itachi held up a picture of Naruto and Priya. "Have you seen either of these ninjas?"

Priya quickly shook her head no. '_They probably can not see through this genjutsu,' _Priya thought, breathing out a sigh of relief. "Let us know if you see them. So keep your eye out." Kisame said. Priya narrowed her eyes. "And if I don't?" Kisame smiled showing all his sharp teeth. "You'll have to deal with me." he said and the two walked away.

"You sure that was your little sister, Itachi?" Kisame said. They stopped at a resuturant again. "No matter what color her eyes are they still have that mischievous glint to it. There is no doubt that that is Priya."

Once A_k_atsuki left Priya started walking to the Black Snow Flower Garden (a/n that is the name of the place Naruto showed Priya. He named it after her) She stood on the bridge watching the fish in the river after she let down the genjutsu. Her hair went back to its nor,al color and leth and her eyes went to her normal color. All of a sudden had a flashback.

**_FLASHBACK_**

A seven year old Priya was jumping up, trying to reach an apple on a tree. Itachi was sitting on a wall, quietly reading a book. He took a glance at the sky then at Priya. "It's time to go, Priya." he said. "I just want to get this apple--" she said. She jumped up and got the apple but then fell and sprained her right foot. Priya nervously rubbed the back of her head. "Got it." Itachi sighed and told Priya to get on his back. Priya did so and they started for home. Then she started asking Itachi questions. A lot of questions. "I'm beginning to think you sprained your foot on purpose." Priya shut up immeadiatly. When they got home and Itachi set her down, Priya started laughing. Itachi raised his eyebrow. "What's so funny?" Priya stopped laughing and then said, "I never even sprained my foot." Itachi narrowed his eyes and then started tickling her and Priya erupted in laughter.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Priya sighed and then sat down. The wind softly blew the cherry blossom tree and Priya's hair. She would have to deal with Akatsuki as another person, not as herself. _'At least it is safer as someone different then me...'_ She thought. All of a shudden there was a gust of wind and Priya turned around. It was Itachi and Kisame. it was too late to cast the genjutsu. "Hello Priya, container of the eight tailed dragon." Itachi said.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. I love getting reviews so please review! And don't forget to say which Akatsuki member should be paired with Priya. As for the Deidara/Ino, Hinata/Kakazu story, Courage and Despair, will come out in like two weeks. Chapter 11 will come soon. Sayonara!**


	11. Another Author's Note

**Hi my fellow readers for the akatsuki/priya pairing I have decided on Sasori/Priya. So you know this story has nothing to do with The Unknown Uchiha Girl. The name of the story will be 'His Black Snow Flower' I will need somebody to help me with this story so if you want to help leave a review. Ja ne. **


	12. Priya's Childhood

**I am so sorry it takes me to update! I'm working on two stories at the same time. But I think I'll be able to update sooner than usual. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"_But Ita-kun!" I was seven once again, walking home with Itachi. It was a week before the massacre. "No buts, Priya. You're not coming to the river with me." Itachi said. I started to pout. "Can I at least know what you're doing?" Itachi didn't answer. He didn't even laugh at my pout, like he usually did. "Itachi, why won't you answer me?" I whined. "Shutup! I'm tired of hearing you talk!" Itachi yelled, glaring at me. A tear ran down my cheek. I was never yelled at by Itachi. "I-I'm sorrry, Priya," Itachi said, crouching down to my level. "It's just a secret. You have yours and I have mine. Understood?" I nodded and wiped the tear away. "Hey, I'll let you in on one. I like poking you on the forehead." Itachi said and then did it. "Yeah, I figured that." I said, rubbing my forehead while Itachi laughed.

Present Time

This was him. THe same man who smiled at me that day and then killed his best friend that night. "Well, Itachi, your sister doesn't seem like much of a challange," Kisame said, taking his sword off his back. I gritted my teeth. I was at three disadvantages. Number one: It was two against one. Number two: I would have to fight them at the same time. Number 3: Kisame's sword eats chakra. "Ninja art: Mist Cloud!" I said. A thick cloud of mist covered the garden. I activated my sharigan and saw Kisame coming towards me while Itachi had a giant black flame dragon rising up behind him. Kisame brought his sword down on me but I jumped back. What I didn't know is that the Itachi in front of me was a clone. He was behind me, but I didn't figure that out until the last second. I was turned around and pulled into the Mangekyou Sharigan.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_'I can't wait to get home!'_ I thought, running towards the entrance to the clan residence. It was my birthday, otherwise known as the Uchiha clan residence. I saw a pair of red yes. They were different than normal sharigan. They hinted a lust to kill. They dissapeared and a strong smel arose. It smelled like......blood. I didn't think anything of it and started running but then tripped. I looked back and saw a body. Then I saw more and more. I let out a shrill scream and backed up. I couldn't take it. i felt like crying, like screaming. I felt like....running to my big brother. I closed my eyes and willed myself to think that this was a dream. I wanted-- no I needed to wake up from this nightmare. But it didn't happen. I felt myself being lifted up. Slowly I looked up ad saw Itachi's face. But something was wrong. He was coated in blood, and his eyes were the deadly pair of eyes I saw earlier. Suddenly we were home. Itachi set me down and tilted my head up. Mother and Father were lying in pools of blood. A few tears ran down my face. "Itachi, why?" He scrapped a kunai past my arm. "I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have, Priya. Go. Tell no one of what has happened, or you will suffer consequences. Your existance here will cease to exist in time, peple will forget you were ever born. Go." He threw me outside. I laid there for a while. "Why did he do this?" I whispered, then sat up so I was kneeling. (a/n anime style. you know one leg going one way the other going the oppisote.) I didn't get any of this. The only ones left were me, Itachi, and Sasuke, the children of the head family in the Uchiha clan.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Why did he show me this? I didn't crack. I heard a scream and wondered who it came from. i felt wet on my face and saw that I was crying. I was the one who let out the scream. I was kneeling (a/n anime style) and most of my hair was covering my face. I had to use my curse seal. Ice blue flames covered my face and a giant creator indented around me and Itachi stepped back. "Kisame, we will have to go more advanced with this one." All my anger was getting wapped up in this fight. I punched Itachi and he flew into the cherry tree. It broke and the wall behind itcracked also. "This fight is on." I said.

Normal POV

Sakura, Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi heard a loud boom. Naruto stopped eating ramen and looked over towards the garden. Smoke was rising and cherry blossom petals were flying everywhere. "Let's go!" Kakashi said, paid for the bill and they started running towards the garden.

* * *

Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy! Next chapter: If You Could Revive a person......


	13. If You Could Revive a Person

Pain. It swirled around me, all because of the curse mark that was activated. It hurt a lot to use it. Itachi slowly stood up. "Well itouto (little sister) you're almost as strong me." I looked around and noticed that Kisame was gone. I listened to my surroundings, and something didn't feel right.

I activated my sharigan and finally knew that I was caught in a genjutsu. I tried everything to break it, but nothing worked. "The only way you will be able to break it is if another jinchuuriki forces chakra into you." Itachi said.

"I have a question for you. If you could revive a person, who would it be?" I looked at Itachi. Why would he ask me a question like that? There were a llot of people, but...."My brother before he turned into you." I said. He seemed surprised. There was some silence, then something broke the genjutsu. I opened my eyes to see Naruto leaning over me and Sakura and Kakashi in the backround. "Are you ok, Priya-chan?" he asked.

I nodded, and caught Itachi's eyes in a few trees from the garden. Then he and Kisame turned around and left Konoha. "What did he ask you?" Kakashi said. I told him the question and my answer. "Don't you still hate him?" Sakura asked. "A little, but I know he still cares, or else he wouldn't have left. But I know he will be back soon. "I said, slowly getting up.

My ice blue curse marks recided and I looked at the sky. "It's getting late, I'm going home. See you later, Naruto." I said, walking to my apartment, which was next to Naruto's.

* * *

It was dark. Rose petals were falling. There was someone sitting there, a girl. "Am I really your best friend? Or were you faking all along?" I knew that voice. "Omiguchine?" It was her, I realized, because I only had I best friend in my life. "You always kept secrets from me, how could you?" she said again. "I guess I don't have a choice." She turned around and stabbed me right in the heart. There was a evil smile on her face......

I woke up and quickly sat up. Sweat covered my forehead. I hardly remered anything that happened during the day, but it came flooding back. I fought Itachi, my team saved me and I went home, changed into my shorts and tank top, and went home and went to sleep. It was 3:49 in the morning. I knew it was late, but I had something I needed to do. I went outside and stood on the balcony for a while. It was cold, but I didn't care.

I jumped from the balcony, and landed with a soft thud. I walked a while, until I reached the cemetary. Omiguchine's grave wasn't here, but I wanted to visit something else. I reached the part for all of the Uchiha clan members and walked until I reached my parents grave.

I stayed there for a while, just taking in the quiet. I really didn't have a relationship with my father, because he pulled me out of the academy. And my mother was the only sweet person I knew in the Uchiha clan. I stayed there for a while and realized something.

If Itachi asked me who would I revive again, not only would I say him, but my parents also. I stayed the rest the night there and by sunset, I was asleep near mother's and father's grave. I woke up in late afternoon. I needed a mission really bad, and I had a particular mission on mind.

* * *

"Certaintly not! You ran away from Orochimaru, now you want to go back and save someone who doesn't even want to be saved!" I was in Tsunade's office and requested permission to go get Sasuke. "I won't be alone. I'll ask Kakashi and the rest of the crew to go with me, and instead of Naruto, I'll ask Shino or someone else to come." I said, hoping that would convince. "Priya I don't like this at all but Sasuke is a rouge ninja and should be brought back. Instead of Kakashi, I'll have an Anbu come. And you will have Neji come. So otherwise you have permission to leave the village." I squealed and hugged Tsunade. "Thanks Tsunade-sama!" I exclaimed. "Alright, alright. Calm down and get off me already!"

* * *

There it is! There was going to be two parts to this chapter but I decided not to torture you. Next Chapter: Meeting Trouble


	14. Chapter 17

They were there. Neji, Sakura, Priya, and an ANBU member, whose name was Kyo. They were all there, hiding in the bushes in front of the hideout. Sakura had been to the hideout twice, but it had changed locations both times. Neji and Priya were the only ones who had never been there. Priya had visited all the hideouts except for this one, which looked newly built. "Sakura, go with Priya and find a way inside. Signal us when you're in." Kyo said. The girls nodded and ran off.

"You know this could be a trap?" Priya said on the way there. "Yes. Stop!" Sakura had held her hand out in front of Priya. "Specially made land mines. Instead of blowing up when you step on them, you fall in and the walls squeeze you." Priya raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?" Sakura pulled a small bomb out of her bag and dropped it on the spot. It fell, and the walls closed in. "I told you." Sakura said. The girls continued to run, testing out the ground before they stepped on it. "We're here. " Priya said. The door was right there. "Hold it." The girls turned around. It was Kabuto. "Nice to see you again, girls." he said and he pulled out a kunai. "Nice to see you too," Priya said, and he lunged. Priya moved back and avoided the swing and tried to punch but Kabuto caught it. "You've grown weak," he said, and his hand made a quick movement and Priya felt new blood on her cheek.

"Priya, move!" Priya saw Sakura pulling on her gloves, and immediately knew what formation they would use. Priya jumped back onto a tree and bit her thumb. She drew a symbol on the branch amd then a scroll popped up. When Priya drew her blood again, a yard of thick chain appeared. She pulled on her gloves, which resisted any chakra-absorber. Perfect for fighting Kabuto. Her chain was a chakra-absorbent weapon, also perfect for fighting him. Sakura let out a yell and punched the ground and there was a huge earthquake, and the ground was broken into many pieces. Kabuto had jumped off the ground to avoid falling in, and Priya smiled. Wrong move. She jumped in the air and whipped the chain forward, and it wrapped around Kabuto's neck and he fell to the ground. "Learned a few tricks, eh?" Kabuto said, and Priya pulled he chain harder.

"I'm getting tired of your games, Kabuto. Keeping us occupied while you have hidden sound ninja surrounding us. Dirty trick." Priya said. "You haven't changed a bit, Priya. Still that insolent, smart-mouthed girl who loved to destroy me." Kabuto said, blood dripping from his mouth. Priya leaned forward and whispered in Kabuto's ear. "And that will never change." Priya heard her name called and saw Sakura trying to fight off two ninjas, while five was heading for Priya. "We'll take care of it! Go!" That voice was of Neji, and Kyo was right behind him. The chain poofed away and Priya and Sakura started to run away. "I'm not done with you!" Kabuto yelled, but Kyo had quickly punched him before he could get to far.

The girls found the entrance, split up and checkes every room. Every rom was empty. _Was this all a trick? Were they expecting this? Were Kabuto and those ninjas the only people here?_ Priya's thoughts were racing and tears started to cover her eyes. There was only one door left on Priya's side and Priya stood at the door. She doubted that Sakura had found him, otherwise a message would be sent via Sakura's mini-slug. The other hideouts Priya knew he wasn't in, because those were for new recruits. This was her first and last chance to find her brother. Her big brother, who was hopefully nicer than Itachi. Priya's heart started to quicken as Priya's hand fell on the wooden knob and as she swnng it open. Priya saw a figure standing with his back turned to her, and spikey hair. He seemed to be wraping bandages around his wrists. He turned his hand around with out facing her. And Priya saw the unmistakable sharigan eyes. "Who are you and want do you want?" he asked, before he saw the Uchiha crest on her jacket. Tears were overflowing in Priya's eyes and her fave showed pure shock. "S-sasuke?"

* * *

Hey people, I updated! On my profile page I have put links to my character Priya, and her friend, Omiguchine. I have others that you may want to look at to. Sayonara!


End file.
